The Mysterious Life of a Bennet
by Mia Foster
Summary: Karla, Daniel and Angelina are all victims of the Volturi's feeding times only they survived because of Karla's indestructibility . They have been on the run for a hundred years with new appearances, new names and new scents. they then move to forks and meet the Cullen's. Should they be worried or can they carry on with their very mysterious life?
1. Chapter 1

I waited in the over grand hotel with about twenty other people waiting to be took to Volterra castle for the so called 'heart stopping' not to miss tour. I frowned at their choice of words it was just another boring museum and I was only going for the experience but then again who was I to tell of it. I ran away from my home after my annoyingly rich and stuck up parents decided to pack me off to a boarding school, oh yes, Dianne and William Crosswell the royalty of our little yet rich village and their young Karla who is bound to follow in their footsteps. Well I'm not.

I packed a backpack full of money and the essentials and tricked my mum into signing a parental whatever you can go on a plane whatever sheet and off I went. Most people would regret it and come crying back home but I am quite happily enjoying the freedom. I saw the tour advertised and decided to go because even if Volterra is kind of freaky it's not as if they could hurt me.

When I was six I started doing weird magical things like making objects float and disappearing to a place I call forever land, teleporting, being able to use an invisible force to fight with. It came in very handy but it was my secret I had never told anybody, I would be a complete freak if I did. So I was not at all worried at what may happen, I could hide out in forever land for a bit. Forever land is my nickname for the place I go when I want to teleport or disappear, it is all white and goes on forever they are no walls or flooring you just sort of float about and it's really boring unless you are playing hide-and-seek.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts when an inhumanly beautiful woman came over to the tour group. She had violet eyes, wavy brown hair, pale deathly skin and an outfit to make a married man ask for a divorce, now. It was a tight fitting black mini dress and she wore black stilettoes and black gloves. Who knew black was still really sexy I thought it went emo?

She then introduced herself in a crystal voice "Hello, I'm Heidi and I will be your tour guide round Volterra Castle today"

Some people nodded but others were too busy looking at her to register she had spoken. I rolled my eyes and went to follow Heidi; this was the most immature group of people ever. We walked through the small cobbled streets of Italy until we came to a gigantic clock tower with a large heavy wooden door under it. Heidi pushed the door open with ease and I was shocked at her ease but then shrugged, it probably wasn't as heavy as it looked.

"I'm Daniel Hall, twenty one and as bored as you look" said an older boy with messy, black hair and stunning baby blue eyes.

"Look, as nice as this conversation could be you look like a serious flirter and I'm only fourteen but seen as my dad isn't here to tell me off I'm Karla Crosswell" I answered slyly

"What! As in THE Karla Crosswell, daughter of Lady Dianne and Lord William"

"Yada ya, yep it's me but who cares even a spoilt princess like me can be a rebel"

"Haha ok I see ya point oooh look we have come to another big door I think we should stay quiet now"

I nodded silently to Daniel and look over the heads of the rest of the group to see a big pair of double doors. One of them opened and we filed through into a magnificent room. It had big pillars with a dome at the roof, on a raised platform sat three intricately carved wooden thrones and on them sat three people. On the middle one sat a small skinny yet muscular man with black hair, pale skin and….red eyes, he wore an excited expression whereas the one on his left wore a smirk and had blonde hair the one on right just looked bored. They were an odd three but together they screamed danger and power.

My instincts told me to run but I stayed where I was while chanted 'they can't hurt you...they can't hurt you…..they can't hurt you' in my head. I prepared myself for a fight or for a trip to 'forever land' when all of a sudden it started. I heard a scream near the front of a group and a man of about thirty dropped to the floor, dead. The middle man smiled brightly at us but blood stained his lips and teeth.

"I am Aro, I am a vampire and I want to thank you for your sacrifice" he said eagerly

As I on cue everyone started to scream while other vampires drained their life away. I backed up against the wall silently as I clutched Daniels hand, he smiled at me faintly but we could not deny it, we were petrified. I should just teleport with him but I knew I had to wait, what for I did not know but I had to wait.

Then a woman with brown hair and vibrant green eyes came over to us clutching a baby. She looked even more scared than us.

"This is Angelina, she is my world and I love her, she just turned six months today and please take care of my baby girl for me" she whispered franticly

Just then another vampire with blond hair latched onto her and the woman fell limp and I caught Angelina just in time, I gasped at the baby's beauty and unawareness to the mayhem around her. I had to think quickly now and put a shield around me, Daniel and Angelina to stop anyone coming within a foot of us.

The blond smirking leader on the left ran up to us but when he got near my shield I made him be pushed back, flying through the air until he hit a large pillar with a deafening thud, it was then I realised we were the only ones left out of a group of twenty.

All the vampires turned to stare at us and I felt something pushing at my shield, I cradled Angelina in one arm and put my other out to maintain my shields strength. It was hard but finally I felt the weight on it release and I let out a relieved sigh. Aro walked up to us in amazement and he circled around us like we were animals in a zoo.

"H-H-How did you do that? Is it a shield or is it a matter pushing strength or or or the possibilities are endless, and as part of our guard. Well, we would be feared by all, no one would dare question us!" He was extremely hyper like a kid on Christmas day

"Me? Join you! Why would I join a sick psychopath who has just murdered a bunch of innocent humans! Are. You. Joking!" I said in astonishment

"Don't tell me with a power like that your record is clean" the blondie leader guy said

"That" I said slowly "is not the point"

Blondie chuckled to himself and I felt the courage to finally ask questions.

"What are your names?" I said bravely

"I am Caius, this is my wife Athenodora, my brother Marcus and that is Aro and his wife Sulpicia. The rest are Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Corin, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Renata. Santiago. What is yours, not that it matters"

"I am Karla Crosswell, this is Daniel Hall and this is Angelina" I said holding Daniel's hand tighter and tighter and making sure my hold on Angelina was secure.

They were all still staring and I didn't know what to do, should we leave or would they track us down, I had already sensed their powers but it did not ease my paranoid mind. Only add to the worry I was facing. Many others seemed to have the same idea 'what do we do with them'.

"Ok it was really nice meeting you but I don't plan on sticking around so got to dash bye" I said teleporting us three to Forever Land.

Once we were in the never ending space I quickly changed our scents to new ones so we couldn't be tracked and then I changed our look to match each other's so we looked more like biological siblings. And then I frowned, changing a full appearance made you immortal so I made me and Daniel look slightly older so we could stay in one place longer and gave us pale blond hair and vibrant green eyes to match Angelina. I couldn't stop her ageing so young I would just have to change her scent.

"Ok Daniel don't freak but I had to change our appearance so look in the mirror" and I made a mirror appear "your new name is Caleb Bennet, you are twenty two years old and we have moved from England after our parents Mary and Jackson died. You were born on 8th August, I am your little sister and so is Angelina" he looked shocked and I moved on "I am Rebekah Bennet, I am sixteen years old and was born on 23rd June" I continued with a deep shaky breath "This is Lulu Bennet she is six months old and was born on 13th January. You are our legal guardian and stay at home all day to car for Lulu while I go to school to keep up an appearance. Us two will never change, we are immortal and as soon as Lulu is older she will be too. We will be safe but Daniel, Karla and Angelina never existed."

He seemed to be taking it ok unlike me so he pulled me into a hug whispered soothing words in my ear; he truly was a big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Our new missile proof Mercedes guardian pulled up outside our new home, we were in Forks a rainy small town but perfect for us. It was modern but still old-fashioned enough for me to be happy; it had light grey walls and white trimmings and was symmetrical. The door had a balcony overhead which was my room. The grass was a lush green with beautiful gardens so out of place in this small town. Yet we weren't exactly in town just slightly out and the only other house was a mile down the road and then deeper in the forest, we were on our own and I kind of liked it.

"Are the protections up Rebekah don't want any bloodsuckers in now do we" said Caleb in big brother mode

"No" I closed my eyes and put the shield around are whole area "done but I don't think we are on their most wanted list now" I chuckled at my own joke

Lulu lay asleep behind me because even though we were immortal we still had to eat, drink and sleep like normal humans. Even though she was now fifteen I still saw her as the little six month year old baby I rescued in Volterra. She was beautiful as well, I mean we all were but that was because I made us Lulu was still herself just frozen. I put a piece of her wispy light blond hair behind her ear and she mumbled something under her breath.

I got out of the car and carried her inside to the second largest room which was luckily next to mine, I had already sent down decorators to the house and her room was a mixture of gold and maroon. She loved a classical feeling room and this fit perfectly. The bed was king sized and had gold duvets and pillows scattered over it giving it a more homely feeling. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in, closed her curtains and I hoped she would get a good sleep as it was already 8 p.m. which was late for this sleepy head.

I went into Caleb's room to find him immersed in a book of some sort and was glad he had made himself right at home. It was a simple grey and black bedroom with a magnificent chandelier on the ceiling and the only reason I agreed to the colour scheme was because of the way the light comes into the room. It was nothing like the old fashioned style in Lulu's or mine.

"I'm going to bed the protections are up and don't stay up to late we are going out tomorrow, goodnight" I said

"Ok Becks will do" he said

"I am not called becks" I hissed and stormed out

My room was officially the best in my opinion it was white and cream and were the doors were for the balcony light streamed in illuminating the whole room. It was simple yet beautiful. They were a big dressing table as well and on it were my many perfumes and lotions. All of the rooms had matching en-suits; they were black and white with Jacuzzi baths and a big full length mirror.

After I checked the house over I had a refreshing shower and thought over my immortal life. It was great in a way I loved my siblings and we had never been bothered by the Volturi mainly because they couldn't find us, but even though I was rich and happy I still felt like my life was incomplete and it had been for the past hundred years. I sighed pulled on light pink silk pyjamas and climbed into my enormous bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin, I curled into a small ball and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring_

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and rubbed my eyes waiting for someone to pick it up…..no one did so I had to answer it, who rings at seven in the morning anyway. I was getting up early but I meant nineish.

"Hello, Rebekah Bennet speaking"

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, you just moved about a mile up from us and you're our new neighbour. I was wondering if you could come over and meet us"

"Oh right ermm how about you come over to ours, we have to go out this morning but if you can come over after dinner at one that would be perfect, we will leave the gates open so just come straight in"

"Thank you is it ok if I bring my whole family they are seven of us and are you British you have an English accent"

"Yes I am and of course you can bring your whole family, I will see you at one Mrs Cullen"

"Ok see you at one bye"

I groaned and put my face in my pillow before sleep walking to Caleb's bedroom and throwing his curtains wide open so he received a flood of light on his snoring face. He rolled over and gave me the look as if to say 'yeh yeh I know we need to go out move on' I shrugged and went to get dressed. Lulu could have longer to sleep as she had less to do than me and Caleb this morning.

I put on dark blue tight fitting skinny jeans, a cream sparkly top and plain black patent heals before straightening my extremely blond hair and adding no makeup, I was pretty naturel. I tidied up my room and opened my curtains to see the amazing view. The grass was lush green and they were red roses and millions of other flowers scattered about. It was one of the best houses we had lived in yet.

After a final check in the mirror I checked the time quarter to eight, the cars and bikes would be here soon. I walked over to Lulu's bedroom and chose her an outfit of light blue skinny jeans, flowy hot pink top and black pumps, pretty and girly for Lulu. She opened one eye and muttered thanks before disappearing into her bathroom.

"She is a hundred years old I think she can manage to pick out her own clothes by now" I turned and saw Caleb

"I am a hundred and fourteen and you are a hundred and twenty one so she is the baby and we also have visitors at one and the cars with be here in an hour so I don't want anyone looking scruffy, got it?" I ordered

"Yes sir" he mocked "but I think the cars are early because they is a large transit coming up our drive"

I squealed in excitement and flew down the stairs to go and see my baby. She was a 2106 (**A/N** **it means 2006 but we are pretending it is a hundred years later so all the car dates will have a one instead of a zero) **model Audi r8 in silver, with black leather and a need to speed. It was the kind of car that laughed at speed limits and rolled its eyes at cops. I also had my Ducati 1199 motorbike in red which loved speed even more. I often raced it with Caleb and Lulu but it always won.

I signed the papers and unloaded all four cars and three motorbikes. Celeb had a red Ferrari f430 in red and it truly was a nice car even if not as good as mine, he also had his Ducati 848 in white which he cleaned every single day and then he had his ancient orange clump of fibreglass and I despised it, it was supposed to be a VW beach buggy but I really, really hated it. We then had Lulu's Yamaha r6 in fully black, it went fast and she was a good driver so after she begged and begged I got her a fake driving license for it. The other car was what we called our 'school car' it was a white 2108 model of a BMW r8 convertible, it was still a little flashy for school but we didn't care that is me and Lulu, Caleb was twenty two so he stays at home and does god know what.

We put all of the four cars in the garage alongside the Mercedes and put the bikes their too. It was eleven by the time we were done and I still needed to go to the bank with Caleb as our 'adult'. We all piled into the Mercedes our most used car and set off.

The bank was tiny and after signing sheet after sheet after sheet of documents we finally were allowed to go and have our dinner. We ate at Carver Café or the diner as it was also known and then made it back with only five minutes to go. As we passed there drive way I could not even see a glimpse of their house so I wondered how far up they actually lived.

We only just made it back when I heard a knock at the door, I checked us over and gave them the nod and they stood behind me. Caleb may be our guardian but that was only legally it was my job really. I opened the door and was shocked to see a group of vegetarian vampires, they were all inhumanly beautiful obviously and all had flashy cars like us a red BMW and another Mercedes, I guess they liked similar cars to us, we are all immortal. I decided to keep my knowledge a secret though it was safer for all of us that way and I knew vegetarians were safe. Anyway my shield wouldn't let them in if they were dangerous.

"Hello, I'm Rebekah Bennet, that's with a k and an h. This is my older brother Caleb and my younger sister Lulu, come inside" I said politely and they came in as I guided them to the living room

"Hello Rebekah. I am Carlisle this is my wife Esme who you spoke to on the phone and these are my children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. You have a very nice house but may I ask where your parents are?" he asked with genuine concern

"Our parents are dead they died in a plane crash when I was fourteen and Lulu eleven , Caleb is twenty two though so he is our legal guardian" I lied

They all looked shocked at this "Oh you poor children it must have been so hard, why don't you show us the house" Esme said

"We had to grow up fast but we are ok now, and yes let's take you on the grand tour"

We showed them round the house and they all seemed to love it especially Esme who couldn't stop pointing out nice bits and who seemed to love interior decorating. And in the closet Alice was truly like a pixie and we had to literally drag her out of it! Finally we showed them the car garage and they were all really impressed, Carlisle loved our Mercedes, Rosalie loved the BMW and the Ferrari, Jasper liked the bikes, Esme was a bit more cautious about us and fast cars, Emmet liked the buggy typical and Alice loved my Audi. Edward seemed to hang near the back though not really engaging in the conversations much.

"I take it you like fast cars then, have you done the engine upgrades" Rosalie asked

"Yes, we do like fast cars a lot actually and we had Caleb do the upgrades as soon as we bought them" I said

"Whose is who's" she asked

"Mine is the Audi, Caleb's is the Ferrari and the buggy, the Mercedes is the family one, we use the BMW for school and the Ducati 1199 is mine, the 848 is Caleb's and the Yamaha r6 is Lulu's" I answered

They were all really impressed and after letting them test drive them all they finally said good bye and left for their home, they were honestly the nicest vampires I had ever met even if Edward was acting like a loner but he could just be hungry. The thought made me shiver. I looked at the clock and saw they had stayed for seven hours! I just hoped Caleb wouldn't insist we move when I told him they were vamps and that we lived next to them. I decided to only answer that if they asked I knew we were safe and they felt safe no need to worry them.


End file.
